After The Storm
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: (Dedicated to Vaz-Chan) After the disbanding of Doma the gunmen have gone their seperate ways. Amelda becomes a drifter with no reason to stay in one place or be close to another human, until he crosses paths with an apricot. A-A
1. Default Chapter

To Vaz-chan, enjoy n-n

* * *

When I was eleven I lost my family.

Both my mother and father where killed in a war, Gozaburo Kaiba was the supposed murderer. How I hated him, he took them away from me; he had spilt Wilco's blood.

And I wanted to spill his in return.

Dartz was the one who promised my vengeance, promised me a world where violence and humans as soulless as Gozaburo would not exist. Where children would laugh and know no pain, a place my brother would be happy. Most importantly, it would be a place without war.

In short, heaven would return to earth.

Shortly after my brother died Dartz took me in, told me his truth and like a blind fool I believed him it was hard not to for he spoke was true; humans, their dark souls causing nothing but torment and grief, I had seen it first hand and so his truth was my own. That was where it all started, the training, the Oricalcos and my lifelong revenge, and the cleansing of earth.

Raphael, Varon and I where the Doma no Sanjushi, we would bring back order to the world and then create a paradise of our own where the ones of the light would live in harmony.

What a load of bull crap that was. In the end Dartz was the one who took my family, but Raphael's and Varon's as well, he was the one who killed Wilco but even he was manipulated by the cursed seal which withheld the demons in a form of a green rock. The pharaoh saved us, even after all the hell we put him and his friends through.

Soon after that Doma disbanded, we all went our separate ways. I returned home but found it to painful to live again and I eventually became a drifter, I worked jobs to get by, stowed away on trains and ships so I got to see parts of the world.

Being a drifter isn't so bad, I have no family, my friends are living their own lives, and I have no reason to stay anywhere.

Not like it really matters anyway.

I coughed slightly, my stomach making turns as the ship swayed back and forth, the current tempest was roughing it up a bit. I scowled as I spot a couple of rats scurry by and my stomach trying to ease itself to not spill the contents of a stale sandwich that I had found a while ago. My head leaned against the cold steel wall, as I zipped my baggy coat.

Geez, Varon would have had a field day if he saw me like this…I wonder what the dope is up to right now…

I lowered my eyes a small bit of loneliness swelling up inside myself, how did it come to this? No family…friends…I have nothing, I just keep going from place to place I'll probably end up dying like this. I growled to myself trying to tear these thoughts away and instead focus on getting some sleep who knows, depending on where this ship is going to take me I might need it.

As soon as they began to unload the cargo I snuck out, I rubbed my eyes as the sun rose from the sea. I took a moment to admire the beginnings of a new day and as fleeting as the moment was so was I and parted my way to see where in the hell I was this time.

The further I walked, closer to civilization I had come, I made a face, I was never much of a people person with the whole Doma thing so I still held a "Grudge" against humanity. Great, people are giving me looks, haven't they seen a drifter before?

Nope but they probably seen a bum --;

I kicked a stone and looked around I notice there was a lot of characters, I guess I must in some Asian country but where? I froze, this place look familiar then it hit me.

This was Japan

Well isn't that a kick in the nuts eh?

My shoulders slumped, my hands slipping into my baggy pockets as I slipped through this cattle of people, they were staring at me and I didn't care I gave some Dirty looks back. I sighed well, the last time I came to this place was when I was still in Doma, and we only went to domino.

I look up and had my answer, I was currently in Kyoto, and well it wasn't so bad I was here now so I might as well see this place. So began again my drifting days, YAY!

…

Ok, the "YAY" sounds gay coming from me…

* * *

A month later in Domino City

* * *

"We're going to be late!"

"Calm down Yuugi it's just a movie--"

"A MOVIE? IT ISN'T JUST ANY MOVIE IT'S STAR WARS! **REVENGE OF THE SITH!**" The blonde ranted. Everything inch away yes it was true Yuugi was a star wars nerd and so the group decided to see the movie together.

"Oye Yuugi" Jou began. Yuugi turned to him "Yeah?" he ask. Jou sighed "I'm all for going to watch this movie but"

"Yeah?"

"Did we REALLY had to come in costume?" he half wailed. Both Anzu and Honda agreed with this. Yuugi eye's sparkled sadly "Enhances the experience it will" he replied. They all sweat drop because Yuugi was dressed as Yoda.

"But this is embarrassing! " he exclaimed fiddling with his Jedi outfit. Anzu sweat dropped holding onto her Amidala wig.

"Yeah I have to agree with Jou here "Honda spoke. Yuugi looked to him "eh hm" he coughed.

"…."

"COUGH"

"Meesa agree with Ani!" Honda restated in a horrible Jar Jar Binks imitation, after all, Yuugi convinced him to go as him. "Support movie we must. Dark side will prevail if not" Yuugi replied. Everyone laughed nervously, there where only two things Yuugi was obsessive about, one was Duel Monsters and the latter was Star Wars.

Yami chuckled _I am lucky I do not have a body of my own_

"Go let us!"

Jou sighed, "Ok ok, we're going Yoda"

"Mock do not young Padawan" Yuugi said and with that marched off to the movie theatres. "Eesh…" the two remaining males agreed. Anzu stuck her tongue out "Let him have his fun you two" she said. Honda and Jou looked to each other then to Anzu.

"Yes your highness"

; "Shut-up"

Thus the quartette continued their journey in a galaxy far, far away or the Domino movie theatres. As Yuugi talked enthusiastically about the movie and the uber coolness it would bring he did not notice a man in heavy clothing sleeping in the middle of the sidewalk and neither did his friends.

Amelda was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

Amelda's POV

* * *

Zzzz…Mmm…Damn it Varon, how many time have I told you NOT TO EAT MY DAMN MUFFIN!

OOF!

Ah what the hell, what just kicked me! Whoever woke me up is in a deal of pain, grudgingly opened my eyes to face the ass hole who woke me up back to reality.

Ok ass hole get ready for the biggest beating of your…

O-O

"Ah! Sorry I am, see you I did not!"

What…

"Yuugi cut it out wit the Yoda thing already!"

"But I'll be out of character…"

The…

"Meesa thinks that Jono is right--ugh! Jou is right"

Fuck…? o.O;

"Err um we're really sorry, we didn't see you, honestly"

OO Wow…that chick has a really creepy hairstyle and I thought Varons was bad. Right now…who are these freaks…there's a Kermit the frog look a like…some blonde guy in a dress…I don't know what the hell that thing is suppose to be (he's referring to Honda) and a girl with clown make up.

…

I've died and gone to hell haven't I? Well, I guess it's fair enough, with me trying to end the world and all…

"Uh sir?" Kermit spoke to me. I look to him slightly bewildered. "Are you ok?" Kermit asked again.

"…What the hell are you guys?' I ask. "Oh were going to see star wars" the Clown girl explain.

….

I should have thought as much --

I saw the little guy's eyes lit up with anticipation "the movie" he half wailed to his fellow freaks. I scooted myself from the sidewalk, allowing them to pass by, maybe if I'm lucky I can get some sleep again.

We're so sorry mister"

I know.

"Is there any way we can make it up to you?" one of them ask. Yeah, you can leave me alone or better yet…

I rose my hand towards them "Can you spare some money?" I ask. They all looked genuinely surprised, what? I'm a bum now, what can you expect; I'm swallowing my pride here!

….

They're still standing there…I growled "look either you spare me some change for a meal or get the hell away from me" I snap slightly agitated. The blonde growled at me.

"Hey! Don't need to be an ass about it!"

"Whatever, either give me some money or be on your way" I spoke adding a sharp tone in my voice. The blonde took this offensively "lets go guys, we don't have to pay this _bum_ anything" he snapped and dragged the Kermit the frog and that thing with him, only the clown girl remain.

"We really are sorry for bumping into you, you're not hurt are you?" she ask. I remained silent, not wanting to answer her questions; I didn't have the current mood to be tolerant.

"Look…if you can spare a buck do so if not go see your little movie with your friends" I spoke bluntly. She too seems to take offense. "You don't have to be mean about it" she began indignantly. I grunted, my hands resting on my knees.

"Here…buy something to eat"

I looked up, seeing clown girl gently place some yen on my lap. I grabbed them cautiously and looked to her. She made a face "Not even a thank you?" she ask. She sighed and without another word scurried away to her friends.

"…Thanks" I said but of course she was far away by now to even hear it.

"What did you say?"

Or so I thought…

I looked up seeing the clown girl still standing before me, gruffly I repeated my thanks to her. She smiled "That wasn't hard at all," she said, her smile beaming happily. "Well, you're going to be late for your movie" I spoke harshly; this girl is kind of annoying me or I'm just in a cranky mood because I was stepped on, either way I want to be alone right now.

"Yeah, well bye" she begin to leave, She abruptly stopped and look to me "Take care of yourself" she spoke before turning to leave to see the movies.

Take care of yourself…tch I've been getting around haven't I? --; Miss know-it-all, well at least I can be able to eat food NOT from a trashcan today. It's strange though I could have sworn I seen them from somewhere. My eyes glanced and saw her retreating figure as little by little it finally disappeared.

Cute smile though…

"Grrrooowwlll"

I stuck out my lip feeling my stomach growling, sighing to myself I stood up and look to the Yen "I better put her charity to some good use"

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

"Here's you're order…"

Amelda said nothing but took the sandwich, ignoring the repulsed stares of the passerby's, discreetly he had left the deli and plopped himself on a bench. His hands digging into the paper bag he got out the deli sandwich and his juice. He growled slightly at the fact that people found him as a bum (though he prefer to be called a drifter) fascinating yet disgusting all the same. Paying no heed to them, he bit hungrily into his sandwich savoring the chesses, vegetables and meats the slice of loaves withheld.

He stop for a moment his thoughts going back to the group of freaks earlier. Biting into his sandwich again he remembered the clown girl; she had given him a couple of hundred of yen, at least around 100 to 200 in American currency.

'Why? Why give that much?' he thought. This act of generosity was bewildering to him for he knew nothing but the worst of human kind and so he could not help but wondered why a stranger gave him that much money. As he contemplated this he did not notice the group of thugs, bored and frustrated, coming near him.

He looked up from his sandwich seeing three guys standing before him their heads rose as they had an essence of superiority over him. He gritted his teeth; he had come across these types of people before, they were one of the reasons he wanted Earth to be cleansed.

"Hey nice sandwich, did you steal it?" one of them taunted followed by chuckling of his fellow dimwits. Amelda tried to pay no heed to them and began to get off the bench. The leader, seeing this grabbed Amelda by the shoulder, holding him where he stood. Amelda scowled at him, his patience wearing thin. "What?" he spoke in a menacing tone.

The trio howled in a fake horror "Looks like we're getting him mad?" the leader said laughing at it. Amelda's eyes hardened and in mere moments he had kneed the thug in the stomach then abruptly grabbing his arm and flipping him on his back. The leader howled in pain as the other two looked to him indignantly.

"You son of a bitch!" one of the cursed taking out a pocketknife while the other cracked his knuckles and neck simultaneously. He lunged for the kill, Amelda sense this and dodged, kicking him hard in the spine, he stumbled onto the ground in pain. Amelda jerked his head towards the last one standing. He had a look of fear but he had quickly masked it with anger and charged blindly towards the red head. Amelda tch'ed at this; he had not spend all those years with Dartz in vain. As the final thug charged, he did not see Amelda's speed but rather felt a hurtling force grabbing his neck, knocking all the air out of him and the hard concrete as he slam down against it.

During the fight Amelda's eyes were hard, cold, like they had always been only when they had been soft was before his brother but those were just precious memories now, of pain, of hope, revenge but lost most of all. He let the grip go on the thug. He turned away and taking his remaining meal walked, not bothering to turned back at the three fallen men.

His journey was not long for he was stop again by another man. He growled "the fuck out of my way" he growled. The guy smirked at him "I have a proposition for you" he spoke. Amelda spit on the ground and begin to walk past him.

"That yen won't last for even tomorrow"

Amelda stopped. The guy grin knowing he had gotten Amelda's somewhat attention. Fixing his slick hair he stared at Amelda's back "what if I told you there was a easy way to get more then that lousy hundred of Yen? Based on your skills I say we could make a lot," he proposed.

Amelda remained silent.

Sensing that he was getting to him the man walked up to him.

"Ever heard of Bum fights?"

"…"

"…Ever heard of Hustling?"

"…What about it?"

* * *

"Wasn't that a great movie? Wasn't it? Wasn't it?"

"Yes Yuugi we know it was great!" Jou replied biting into his hamburger. "Sorry, but the way he…and then…the "Yuugi bit in his hamburger, happily reminiscing on the film in all of it's glory.

"Oy Anzu, you're not going to eat?" Honda asked noticing that she had not ordered anything, not even a beverage. "Not hungry" she replied quickly. All look to her weirdly.

"Besides I don't really have money" she quickly finished. Yuugi look to her with concerned "But, didn't you just get a raise yesterday?" he ask. "Um..." she trailed off. All three boys look to her, waiting for an explanation. Anzu sighed "I gave it to that bum we stepped on, ok?" she answered.

"What?" Jou exclaimed. "That was nice of you Anzu but, all you money?" Yuugi asked. Anzu nodded "well he probably needed it more then I did" she said.

Jou snorted "humph, he was an asshole even after we tried apologizing to him, you shouldn't have given him anything" he retorted. Honda just shrugged his shoulders "Jounouchi, unlike us he has nothing" he commented his insight silencing the blonde.

"Well it's been done" she completed the conversation. Jou just bit a fry "Bet you anything he's going to spend it on alcohol" he murmured. Anzu gave him a glare.

"What? It's true, a lot of them buy drugs and alcohol instead of food you know" he justified his sentence. "Come on Jou, not all of them are like that" Yuugi defended. Jou sighed, "I'm just telling you"

Anzu made a humph, "look Jou, we'll probably never see him again so I gave him some money to get by," she mildly snap.

How wrong she would be.

Tbc

* * *

Woot! Chapter one completed this five fic mini-series is dedicated to a good friend of mine, VAZ! This girl is so fun to talk to and has helped me with many of my fic's this one is for you Vazzy, now update Lustful Butterfly!

See ya

fOX

P.S- DO NOT MENTION ANYTHING IN EPISODE THREE! I haven't seen it yet > 


	2. Glass and Blood

After The Storm Ch.2: Glass and Blood

* * *

"And over here we have the raging champion, GAMABUNTA! (1) He has crushed every foe ever to cross his way but tonight! Will tonight be the end of his streak?" The announce red yelled. The mixed reaction was his reply but in the end it was the same answer, bloodlust and money. Raising his arm dramatically his hand made a clench "Tonight, a newcomer challenges the Gama bunta! In this corner!" with that he pointed to the obscure corner.

The whole arena went silent, surprised at who the challenger was. The figure was covered in a large heavy brown coat; his pants were slightly torn as was his boots worn out. His features were hidden in a dark yellow beanie he wore it was hard to tell whether the challenger was built or a lightweight.

Amelda was underneath those layers.

He cursed in his breath he had been tricked! The guy had said bum fights but much to Amelda's surprise and anger the guy had led him to fight in an underground street battles. Now here he was, in an area where thousands of bloodthirsty thugs were betting for or against him, with a guy who called himself the frog boss no less. He wrinkled his nose 'He certainly does look like a frog' he thought.

"MATCH BEGIN!"

He looked up and barely got out of the way when the frog boss had tried to crush him against the caged wall they had put down. Gamabunta laughed at him "Scared? You should be," he taunted. Amelda remained calm and look to him, he smirked slightly "Afraid of a toad? Please…" he spoke. Gamabunta growled "I'LL TEACH YOU TO TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!" he yelled and charged. Amelda jumped out of the way unhooking his coat and pull it over the guy's head. He then kicked him on the butt making him crash into the caged wall.

The crowd was wild with cheers and boo's. Amelda scowl; he really didn't want to waste his time doing this. Bunta ripped the coat away and saw a whirl or red coming at him, his mouth opened as he felt the wind knocked from his whole body and then a swift kicked to the head had him stumbling. From the corners of his eyes he saw the red head unfazed 'who is this guy? That can take me out like this?' he thought making impact to the ground.

Amelda slightly smirked he had spent most of his life training under Dartz, that training included some martial arts. Bunta, refusing to be ousted by some girly looking fag let out a roar and lunged at Amelda unleashing a barrage of punches. Amelda's eyes slightly twitched as he dodged and evaded every attack. He saw Bunta's leg going to connect to his side and luckily blocked it unfortunately it had left his head open for an attack and Bunta head butted him.

Amelda stumbled back, the pain temporarily paralyzing him; he had underestimated the bastard. He heard Bunta's laughter as he wiped the blood from his forehead, Amelda blinked and felt his own, that was when noticed the cut. He look to Bunta.

"Give up now and I promise I'll leave you almost dead," he said

Amelda wiped the mixture of blood and sweat from his forehead. His eyes turned cold and dark he wanted revenge. Planting his feet on the ground one arm went behind his back while the other outstretched forward (2). He smiled and with his hand motion Bunta to come and get it. Bunta snarled "KISAMA!" he yelled and came running at him full force. Amelda stood in place waiting for the right moment. It wasn't until Bunta almost uppercut him was when the red head made his move. He crouched quickly and planting both hands on the ground he side sweep him making him lose balance. He then twirled and back kicked him the abdomen. The guy stumbled while Amelda back flip away a couple of feet, and resume the stance.

Bunta growled, with a slimy smile he touched the dagger her hid in his metal wristband. Amelda tilted his head noticing the guy was not retaliating, he only licked the blood from his lip and with his index finger motion Amelda to come and get. Amelda sighed; he might as well finished it and ran toward him. Bunta grinned wildly the guy fell for it, he began to charge and with a thrust the knife revealed itself and he aim towards Amelda.

Amelda dodged but the knife had grazed his cheek. "DAI SENPUU! (3)" He growled and unleash a devastating whirl kick onto Bunta. Bunta yelled out. Amelda gritted his teeth NOW he was PISSED! He didn't give the chance to stumble and planted his hands to the ground lifting his lower body and with both legs begin kicking down on the man leaving heavy blows (4), he didn't give Bunta a chance to step backwards for every time he try to escape Amelda would use his hands as his legs moving right with his opponent legs still kicking down at him. He then drop and roundhouse kicked him.

Bunta was barely standing his heavy body swaying it was too late to realize Amelda came at him with murderous rage. Amelda let out a yell and head butted him. Gama's eyes widen at the pain looking into the man's steel gray eyes "I returned the favor" he spoke before Gama saw black.

His heavy body hit the floor with a powerful thud, making the ground softly shake. Everyone was silent in awe. The referee walk to Gama and checked him "he's out!" he spoke. He stood up and walked to Amelda, he raised his arm "WINNER!" he yelled. The crowd went wild as Bunta was carried of the stage.

"The next match will begin in ten minutes," the referee shouted. Amelda said nothing he crouched over, picking up his heavy brown coat and step down form the arena. His eyes hardened noticing the greasy snake that had brought him here.

"That was great!" the guy praised. Amelda scowled at him "why that look? If you think I'm going to cheat you; here" with that the guy gave Amelda a hefty handful, Amelda couldn't help but let a surprise look come to his face.

"That was from your first match" the guy grinned. Amelda look to him then to the guy "If you want we can just do this tonight and we split the all the winnings?" he proposed.

"Tch fine" Amelda said. "But" the guy began Amelda stared at him "The match after this one I need you to lose it; we'll get more money that way". Before Amelda could answer the bell signaling the next match to start rang, saying nothing he only turned from him and headed back.

* * *

Amelda put the heavy pack of yen in his pocket and sighed; damn he was sore. Not wanting to be offered another job position he began to make his way back to the streets. He sore and had some moderate bruises and wounds but otherwise it wasn't something a good bowl of soup and a nap couldn't do. He looked up when he noticed massive shadows obscuring his path, he grimaced they were the fighters he defeated but also some of the gamblers that had lost because of him. 

'Shit' he thought.

"Hey, you, we lost a lot of money because of you" one of the men spoke. Amelda remained silent and begin to walk past them. "Hey Bastard!" another of the men yelled and grabbed Amelda's arm "WE'RE--" the guy couldn't finish as Amelda flipped him on his back.

All were taken aback, the nerve of this guy. Gama smirked "Tch, either way we're going to mess you up pretty good" with that all the men lunged at him. Amelda eyes widened, throwing the money aside he took a defensive stance. Despite his exceptional skills at fighting the numbers were still at odds with him, and he began to feel the effects of all the night's battles taking its toll on him.

He let out a heavy groan feeling a heavy punch impact against his stomach. Another guy grabbed his arms and made him stand. The other two began to whale on the red head. Amelda gritted his teeth, receiving blow after blow. He coughed out some blood and his head slumped. Gama looked around and found an empty bottle of vodka. Picking it up he turned to Amelda, his arm raised …

(CRACK!)

Amelda fell to the ground hard, his eyes were shut in pain, everything hurt and he was helpless to do anything. The men laughed picking up the money and made their way. Amelda breath was raspy gritting his teeth he began to stand but let out a pain cry feeling the glass piercing his skin. A pang of fear hit him "Wilcos toy?" he thought and through pain he searched his coat but to his horror couldn't find it. He forced himself to open his eyes and scanned his surrounding.

"No…I need to find it…Wilco," he whispered. With heavy steps he began the searched; if he couldn't find one of the only memento's that he had left in this world then he deserved to have this pain inflicted and then die the brutal death; at least, he would be with his mother and his younger brother. His breath was becoming ragged his sight was beginning to blur.

"Wilco…" he whispered.

His legs gave out and his sight turned to black.

'Wilco' he thought and blacked out.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with the groceries" Anzu said. Yuugi smiled, "no prob just next time don't remember you need to buy them so late at night" he teased. Anzu blushed a little in embarrassment but it was true she was suppose to buy some necessities but she didn't remember until around 12 am fortunately for her Yuugi was still up and a local liquor had some _Temporary_ necessities until tomorrow. 

As they walked back home Yuugi decided to spark a little conversation "Hey Anzu, do you ever think what happen to that guy?"

"What guy?" she asked. "You know, the one you helped out" he replied. "Oh, a little sometimes" she said. "I wonder if the guy's ok" Yuugi wondered aloud. Anzu was silent remembering him, ' The way he acted…and what he gave off…I hope he is ok"

Anzu stopped. Anzu look to him "Yuugi?' she asked and look towards where he was looking, in fright she dropped her bags. Before them was a badly beaten man, unconscious on the ground but what had gave them a fright was a small puddle of blood near his head. The two ran quickly to him.

"What happen to the poor guy?" Yuugi exclaimed. Gently the two turned him around. Anzu covered her mouth while Yuugi looked away. The man whole face was bleeding, the pieces of glass glistening against the moonlight as they protruded from his skin. The two teens had to use all restraint not to drop him from pure shock. Yuugi quickly took out his cell phone "911, this is an emergency we found a highly…" he walked away telling the operator of the incident leaving Anzu alone with the male.

She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and try to stop the bleeding but she hesitated seeing the glass dangerously near his eye 'I need to take them out otherwise they'll infect his eyes" she thought, carefully she begin to remove the pieces of glass, one by one. She heard the man make a light moan of pain while she was doing this.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Noticing that blood was seeping in his dirtied beanie she gently took it off, his red hair coming down, dirtied, messy and matted against his skull. She could help but tear up at the sight "Who could have done this…?" she thought, cleaning his brow. She looked around seeing if there was anyone that could help instead she saw a most peculiar object on the ground. Gently setting the man on the wall she went to see the object. Slowly she picked it up it revealed itself to be a charred toy, one from a very popular show she herself use to watch when she was a child.

Not knowing why she put it in her pocket something in her told her that she should keep it safe for a bit. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sirens of the ambulance come near their destination.

* * *

(Domino Hospital)

* * *

"Is he going to be ok?" Anzu asked. The nurse look to them and made a face "Miss, he's lucky he's still breathing," she said, this sent a shiver to both Anzu and Yuugi's spine. "Will he be ok…"? Yuugi repeated the question. The nurse nodded "Yes, we manage to get all the glass out, we had to give him some stitches, but his eye are swollen shut, it'll take a week for them to recover, he also had some ribs broke, body wide" the list went on. Anzu Gulped; she didn't know he was so badly off. 

"But we'll have to release him as soon as he wakes up…"

"WHAT?" the two teens yelled in shock. "The hospital is overcrowded if he doesn't have means to pay then we'll have to let him go. "You can't do that!" Anzu practically yelled. Yuugi held her arm in an attempt to calm her down. The nurse gave a stare "It's their own fault that they do this to themselves" she stated. Anzu's blood boiled, she would have slapped her if she weren't called to duty.

"Did you two bring that man in a while ago" another nurse ask. Both nodded "Here, you'll need to sign this release form" she said. Yuugi look to Anzu "Well you just turned 18" he spoke. She nodded and took the paper signing it then handing it back to the nurse. With that she left and in a few minutes came back with someone on a wheel chair.

Yuugi and Anzu gape; the guy was practically in bandages; he was more a mummy then a man. She gave them a slip "the doctor prescribed some painkillers, he should not get out of bed for the first two weeks, put him in a mostly liquid Diet them move him up to solids after the first week" she ordered. Before they could reply the nurse left. Anzu look to Yuugi and he looked back.

"Yuugi we can't just leave him…" she said. Anzu nodded "I know but how do I explain this grandpa?"

"It's ok, lets take him to my house" Yuugi eyes shot open "but!" he began, the though of Anzu alone with a man they never knew scared him. "Yuugi, my house is closer then yours and he's hurt, he need to rest two weeks before he can do anything to me" she said.

"Anzu, I think my grandpa would be ok if we took him" Yuugi replied. Anzu shook her head "Yuugi your house is crowed as it is; I can take care of myself, right now this guy's health is more important" she reasoned. Yuugi bit his lip "fine…" he sighed. Taking the man the two began to walk out.

* * *

"It's so dark…why is everything so dark? ' Amelda thought, his arms waving around him "hello?" he spoke aloud the last thing he had remembered was being ganged up then… 

'Wilco!' he thought and try to stand but pain riveted his body and he forcefully lie back down. "Shit…" he cursed. He couldn't see, his body felt like crap and he didn't even know what was happening and where he was. Amelda admitted to himself; he was afraid.

"You're awake?"

His head jerked, "Who's there?" he exclaimed. "It's ok," the voice said. Amelda look around trying to hear the source of the voice. "Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm right by you" the voice repeated, it was a soft feminine voice but it held no malice, Amelda calmed slightly. "Where am I?" he asked again.

"You're at my home; my friend and I found you…you were badly beaten up…" she repeated. Amelda nodded "…Why can't I see?" he spoke, fearful of the answer. "Your eyes were injured but don't worry! The doctor said they should heal in two weeks" she assured. Amelda remained silent.

"…You should rest some more, even if you already slept a couple of days away" she trailed off. "…You're the girl from before," he suddenly said. Anzu looked up the guy turned to hear "You're voice, I recognize it, you're Queen Amidala right?"

She laughed a little at this "No but my name starts with an A" she said. She looked to her watch "You need to take your medication" she said. "Say ah" she joked.

Amelda didn't open his mouth "I'm not going to poison you" she said. After a few moments he opened his mouth, Anzu placed the pill in before putting the water to his lips. Amelda began to drink until he felt a burning sensation rip at his throat. He quickly choked out the water and pill in pain coughing violently. Anzu was taken aback.

"Throat…hurts…" Amelda raspy voice said. Anzu frowned; She got another pill and opened it spilling the powdered contents in the water this time. "Try again" she said. Amelda slowly drank this time his throat still burned but it was still tolerable enough to drink the medication. He lay back down and the room was silent.

"What happened to you?" the girl spoke breaking the silence. "I was stupid…" he merely answered. Anzu bit her lip he wasn't really the talkative type was he? "Why are you helping me?" he suddenly ask. Anzu look to him.

"I have nothing to give you," he added. "Do you always think that someone has an ulterior motive?" she ask. Amelda sighed "Of course, everyone does you know" he said matter of fact. "Well I don't and I'm helping you because it's the right thing to do," she concluded. "Whatever…"Amelda said, he wasn't buying it, he just wanted to know what she wanted.

"What's your name?" He suddenly asked. Anzu look to him "what" she asked.

"I want to know you name," he repeated. "You can say please you know?"

"...Name?"

"…It's Anzu, Mazaki Anzu" she replied. Amelda stiffened "what?" he ask. "Anzu" she said. 'She's the Namomaki pharaohs friend' he thought stunned. Even though Doma was behind him the news shock him surprisingly. "What about you? Your name?" she asked.

Amelda was silent, even though he was no longer Doma sanjushi he couldn't help but feel not trusting, and what reaction may be triggered if he told her the truth. "…Allister" he lied, it was the first name that popped in his mind.

"Well then Allister, get some more rest, I'll be taking care of you for a while" Anzu said. He heard her stand, her footsteps getting far out of reach.

"Allister if you need anything just call me" she said and left.

Amelda was left in the room, and for once he had nothing to say.

TbC

* * *

1: Gamabunta aka Frog boss I got the name from Naruto 

2: Yet another Naruto reference this is the stance Rock Lee uses for fighting! HAIL ROCK LEE!

3: one of Rock Lee's attacks the full name is Konoha Dai Senpuu

4: This is another of Rock Lee's attacks except when he is...DRUNKEN ROCK LEE! YesI love the guy!

Wootah What will conspire the next two weeks? Will Anzu know the truth? Will Amelda's heart finally open up? You just gotta wait and see, including you Vazzy mwahahahaha

fOX


End file.
